


Saving the Buzz

by ani_bester



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to save the buzz Dean has told him he killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Buzz

"Sam?"

Sam set his drink down and took an automatic step away from the direction Castiel's voice had come from.

"Castiel," He was almost nose to nose with the angel. Frowning, Sam had to take another step back. "What can I do for you?"

"Dean has called me a 'buzzkill.' A 'buzz,' I thought was a sound, so how could I have killed it? And if it's not a sound what is it, how could I kill it without beinaware of doing so, and why is killing it a cause for what I believe is annoyance, judging from Dean's tone."

Sam raised his eyebrow. "Dean," he shouted over the TV sounds from the living room. "You've confused your angel. Again."

Castiel turned and faced the doorway to the kitchen. He cocked his head to the side and waited for Dean to appear. About thirty seconds ticked by before Dean appeared at the doorway, leaning against the door frame, beer in hand. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam.

"Explain to Castiel why he is a buzzkill."

"C'mon," Dean scoffed. "Is that really something I need to explain? I thought you had a real question."

"Dean."

Dean gave his brother puppy eyes for a split second before the innocent look cracked into a smirk. Dean rested his arm against the doorjamb and thrust the hand still holding the beer in Castiel's direction.

"We watching It's a Wonderful Life. A Classic. We get to the end and Mr Factoid here, he starts trying to tell me how Angels _really_ get their wings."

Castiel's brow furrowed. "No, Dean. I was trying to tell we don't need to get our wings given that-"

"See? Buzzkill!" Dean said, thrusting the beer again.

Castiel turned to Sam his expression confused but with a touch of aggravation beginning to show in the lines around his forehead.

"It means you took the fun out of something; in this case Dean's movie," Sam said as he reached for his own beer. "Sometimes it's fun just to go with something even if you know it's not real or exactly right. Like," Sam paused a moment trying to think of an example. "Ok like the lights on the tree Dean stopped to look at-"

"There was a girl near the tree, Sammy," Dean interjected.

"Sure Dean, anyway, like the lights on the tree in the park. We know they're just electrical lights, but you don't want to think about the technical aspects sometimes, just appreciate the story or the beauty or whatever."

Dean came up and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam," he said, managing a little quiver in his voice. "We are both so touched by that explanation. I was going to say "Buzzkill," is when someone doesn't know when to shut it but your explanation," Dean paused to wipe away an imaginary tear, "It's so much more beautiful"

Sam smacked Dean hard on the shoulder. Dean just laughed as he went over to grab his keys, setting his beer down on the desk in their place. "C'mon, Sam, it's almost midnight. We should head out, unless you want to wait another five years for our holiday spook."

Sam drained the last of his beer and set it on the small counter in the hotel room. "Right, let's go bag us a Ghost of Christmas Past."

After Sam had left, Dean paused at the door then turned and mimicked a Cuban accent. "Don't wait up, Lucy, I'll be working late tonight." Before he could catch Castiel's response, Dean had left.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Duck faster next time, Dean," Sam laughed as he unlocked their motel room door.

"Oh thank you, wise one. I knew I'd done something wrong, Ducking faster now there is-" Dean broke off as the door opened and light flooded out of the room. Icicle lights ran along the outskirts of the walls, garlands with lights interwoven decorated the desk, the TV stand, and even the bathroom sink. There were more lights strung around the picture frames and from the headrest of each bed.

As if the lights weren't enough, every so often a little bell would ring out.

"Ok, did a Christmas light factory explode in here?" Dean asked.

"I thought I would try to revive the buzz I inadvertently killed." Castiel answered. Sam and Dean turned to see Castiel wrapping lights around the lamp. He frowned at them both. "You're both earlier than I thought though. Does this still count as a surprise?"

Oh yeah," Dean said, lips twitching. "Yeah, this is a surprise, Cas. Sam go get that beer can wreath you've been hiding from me, we need to introduce Cas to Caroling after spiked eggnog."

Rolling his eyes, Sam left to run get the requested items. On his return form the nearby gas station, Sam came back home to find Dean standing so close to Castiel it was as though he'd caught Castiel's personal space deficiency. Dean guided Castiel's hands while he explained how to properly drape lights as though he'd ever been some kind of expert. 

Sam watched for a minutes more then cleared his throat.

Dean and Castiel both turned. "Eggnog's bad," Sam explained, "I'm gonna run get some more, I'll be… thirty minutes?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

Dean managed a thumbs up, "Thanks, Sammy."


End file.
